


A Long Way From Battery City

by wallamby



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallamby/pseuds/wallamby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night Light got her handle because of her insomnia. It was first given to her when she was picked up by Show Pony back when she was only fifteen. When they first met, Pony had gone to huge lengths to make her unrecognisable. Escaping from Battery City was one thing, escaping as someone who’s face was plastered on hundreds of EXTERMINATE posters was another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the way your eyes look into me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/360830) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> I wrote this a good month ago and kind of hate it, but as it's the beginning to a fic that I really like so far I thought it should go up anyway. It's my first, please be kind (or not I don't own you but being kind would be nice). 
> 
> Beta'd by the positively badass ADeepSoulOfDarkness - Aoife, so proud of your new fic doing so well, keep up the awesome work.  
> Also dedicated to Aoife, 'cos she's nice and is my bud ^__^

Night Light got her handle because of her insomnia. It was first given to her when she was picked up by Show Pony back when she was only fifteen. Pony knew she’d need a handle; she couldn’t go by her Battery City name, so when zie noticed that she couldn’t sleep most of the night, zie dubbed her Night Light. Night for short. Pony was never one to be too emotional, hell, Night had never even seen zie’s face, but for four years the only family she knew was Pony, a few other young Killjoys and Kobra Kid, a badass guy with bleach blonde bangs. Kobra was practically her older brother. He was barely older than her. When they first met she loved him, but it grew into a sibling rivalry or raygun target practices and stories about the Zones. Pony had gone to huge lengths to make her unrecognisable. Escaping from Battery City was one thing, escaping as someone who’s face was plastered on hundreds of EXTERMINATE posters was another. Zie dyed her hair bright blue, which over time had turned her side fringe navy, along with the tips. She always had make-up on, heavy eyeliner and bright red lipstick, so her features were at least slightly covered (and looking cool). She wore what the guys wore; scrappy jeans with boots and a leather jacket to keep the dust off her arms. Black and white, with her insignia stitched on the arm, a light bulb with a lightening blot through it. Pony had to keep Night hidden, Night didn’t know why, but zie always had a weird paternal instinct toward her. Zie didn’t need to help Night Light and the fact she did probably meant she couldn’t back down. Zie was cool, and Night wasn’t going to risk losing the only family she had other than her friends that visited in intervals, so she let Zie keep her in the safe house, only allowed outside to practice shooting or play fight with Kobra. Even though it was cramped, it was pretty good living, Zonerunner-wise. The fact that getting her out was a secret was enough to make people who did know want to help out with keeping her alive. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

2023, Night Light is 19 years old. She has known Kobra for the same amount of time. It's pretty cool.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Kobra was visiting more often now, at least once a week. He brought the few art supplies he could grab, a few paints and pencils to keep Night occupied for a few more weeks. He was talking more about him, now, though. He used to either start banter or listen to Night, often acting as a therapist and taking her head into his lap and playing with her electric blue hair as she either slept or spoke. Sometimes she would tell him stories she wanted to write one day. Now though, he would tell his own stories. About the Killjoys, his friends, about life living out in the zones. She only knew Kobra, Pony and had seen glimpses of Doctor Death Defying. Not since she was younger, though. She had never met the rest of the Killjoys. Until now, Kobra barely mentioned his ‘family’, but now he was talking about them more than anything else. 

He talked about Jet Star, a lean, afro-headed guy who didn’t take or dish any shit. Night was simultaneously scared and amused but the stories of Jet. He seemed so brutal, but Kobra insisted that he was all butterflies and glitter underneath his sunglasses. He loved to tell stories about Fun Ghoul, the tough guy who was ‘good with his hands’ (Night laughed at this, convinced Kobra meant something else, but Kobra laughed and said he meant with making bombs and fixing the Am and stuff. She guessed that Kobra really thought that both of them were right). Night heard endless stories about his skills with blowing stuff up, mainly, and his raygun skills. He sounded badass, and there was only one person she wanted to meet more than Ghoul. Party Poison.

Poison had a reputation; Kobra didn’t need to tell her stories for her to know. She had friends who could tell her that. He slept around, not caring who or what they were. He had a neon torch for hair, bright red and dishevelled. From what she had heard, he looked completely different to Kobra, even if they were brothers. Kobra got all shy when she asked about him, and only told her what she knew from the stories; that he was hilarious, cheeky and illusive. And quite the ladies man, even if Kobra was too shy to say so. She wouldn’t admit it to anyone, let alone herself, but she really liked Poison, even if they had never met. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

One night, her and a few other Kid Killjoys (Chemical Candy, Violet Rose, Rogue Star, Deadly Shade and her only other male friend, Maestro) were crashing it in the safe house. Occasionally they would all swing by the same evening and they would swap stories or read or draw. That evening they sat up and flicked through copies of SHINY magazine. A mere few hours later, Pony shuffled in, and murmured something to Candy.  
‘We better leave. Come on, guys,’ she suddenly spat, and smiled widely. What the hell? Night thought. Why ruin the evening?  
'Good luck, sweetie.' she finished, and skipped out.  
Pony just grabbed the rest of them and smiled, and they smiled back. Kobra sauntered in as they exited, giving Deadly a quick wink. Night was pretty sure they had hooked up, or, more probably, were hooking up. Whenever she asked them they both adamantly denied it, but it was pretty obvious. Night thought they kept it secret because they didn’t want to upset her, but truthfully they would make an awesome couple. 

After her friends had left her sitting on the floor, confused and annoyed, she wasn’t in the mood to accept the welcoming hug of Kobra as he pulled her to her feet. But, she did as she should and put her arms around his waist. He chuckled. When he offered for them to sit down, she just crossed her arms against her chest, lips pursed, waiting.  
‘You better have a good explanation for getting my friends to ditch, dude.’ She spat.  
‘Man, you are fucking stubborn. I come out here to help you out like this and you can barely hug me?’ he laughs, and pulls away.  
‘Help me out how?’ Night askes, eyeing him carefully. He just grins.  
‘Were going for a drive, baby’ he whispers, pulling a set of keys from his pocket.  
Night doesn’t know what to do. Leave the safe house? Drive? She had only ever seen the Am from a distance, never been in it, let alone been driven in it. She grinned and threw herself at Kobra, thanking the lord that he had enough muscle to not topple over, as she attacked him with a bear hug pretty hard.  
She didn’t need to say thanks. Pony didn’t say a word. Kobra just grabbed Night’s raygun and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the dark, deserted wasteland of the Zones.


	2. Driving Home Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘You ready, motor baby?’ he purred, and shifted the gear stick.   
> ‘I’ve been waiting for this for four freaking years, Kobra. Drive the fucking car.’ She responded, and put her hand over Kobra’s.  
> Night meets the Killjoys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice as we progress that the chapters make more sense, I promise... just not yet!
> 
> Beta'd by the absolutely fabulous ADeepSoulOfDarkness - Leafy, I can tell you'll be beat'ing many of these chapters to come, so proud of you fic and can't wait to see more. Thanks, etc ^__^
> 
> Dedicated to one of by best buds Tash, who is about to travel many miles across the world for a few months. Hopefully the crowd you meet will be cool... but remember me? Love you loads!

Kobra opened the passenger seat door for Night, bowing slightly as she slid into the seat. It felt comfy; she only ever sat in the deck chairs that Pony had grabbed from a club. Kobra hopped into the driver’s seat and revved the ignition. All he did was grin at her, and she returned his smile.  
‘You ready, motor baby?’ he purred, and shifted the gear stick.   
‘I’ve been waiting for this for four freaking years, Kobra. Drive the fucking car.’ She responded, and leant back against the soft leather of the headrest.

The drive was magnificent. She just stared at the midnight blue desert pass by. They drove for what must have been hours, and eventually Night fell asleep. She was jogged awake when the car stopped and they dipped into silence. A silence that was abruptly ended by the sound of yelling from inside of a small warehouse.   
‘I want you to meet my friends’ Kobra smiled, and opened his door and stepped out, opening Night’s for her. He took her hand and helped her up. She was surprised at herself; the girl who could barely sleep had slept through a car journey. She was stiff and still dozy, so Kobra slid and arm around her waist and led her to the warehouse.

Kobra stood her just outside, and told her to wait. He went in, and she could hear a muffled conversation through the corrugated tin walls. She couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. A few minutes later, Kobra stepped out, stood in the doorway and gestured to Night to come in. She stepped forward, still tired enough to not question anything. Inside, the room was dark, lit by a few lanterns and a small overhead light on the ceiling. The floor was covered in dust, and there were two mattresses laid out on the floor, and a makeshift hammock hanging in the corner. Three men were sat on the mattresses, grinning at her. 

She could instantly tell which one was which. The first to approach her was Jet Star, and He hugged her. He smiled kindly, but didn't say much, just ‘hey’ and winked at her. She smiled in return. Next to approach was Fun Ghoul, bowing and taking her hand flamboyantly. She giggled, and blushed when she heard him whisper to Kobra that she was hot. Just to return the favour, she said back, louder, that he wasn’t half bad either. He grinned. He had meant for her to hear, it seemed. Poison sat still, just smiling at her. She went and put a fist toward him. He bumped his fist back, and stood up.   
‘Hey there, tumbleweed. Nice to finally get my eyes on you’ he said, eyes roaming her body. She thought she imagined it, but he appeared to spend slightly too long just looking at her. He kissed her hand, and glanced toward Kobra, standing at her shoulder.  
‘Now that we all know each other, why not let her sleep? She’s out of it, man.’ Kobra whispered the last part, causing Night to punch his arm.  
‘Don’t fight it, doll, we can all see you’re beat’ Ghoul added.   
They lay her down on a mattress, Night being to tired to really ask why she had been brought out here when she had been brought up the past four years being told that she was never to leave the house. She just slipped into unconsciousness. 

 

She woke up naturally around seven in the morning, and she could hear breathing near her. It took her a moment to process it. Someone was sitting right next to her. She turned her head every so slightly to see a cheery looking Poison. He smiled down at her.  
‘Sorry, sugar, I didn’t want to wake you, go back to sleep,’ he whispered, and used his thumb to do what Kobra did, rolling slow circles on her temple. So it’s a genetic thing, then, this magic hands ability. As much as she loved it, she sat up, letting memories of the previous evening wash over her. She turned to Poison, who was looking creepily happy.   
‘Hey… ’ Night mumbled, feeling around her for her raygun. At home, she slept with it by her side. Kobra probably moved it. And she wasn’t wearing her normal clothes. Poison noticed her glancing at her new pyjamas, an oversized black t-shirt that just covered her ass, and a pair of huge Battery City issue underwear.  
‘Again, apologies for the change. Kobra didn’t bring you anything to crash in,’ Poison explained, ‘and that’s all we had. You can change as soon you’re up.’   
It took Night a few moments to let that sink in. She threw a hand to her mouth and feel back down. Poison continued to draw circles on her forehead, laughing under his breath. She groaned.  
‘You changed my clothes?’ she moaned, and he just kept laughing.  
‘Nah, although that would be quite a sight,’ he chuckled, ‘but your friend Deadly came by and sorted you out’ he finished. She peeked at him between her fingers.  
‘Are Kobra and Deadly…?’ Night didn’t need to finish the sentence.   
‘She’s been here pretty much every week since they met, but from what I’ve heard she has a love life to match her handle’ he breathed, a small smile twitching at his lips. Night knew what he meant. Deadly was EXACTLY like her name. She had short black hair with blood red tips, wore heavy makeup and broke more hearts than any girl in Zone 3. But whenever her and Kobra were together, they did get on well. And she did flirt with him plenty.   
‘Now get your ass out of bed, motor baby. We have stuff to get done today, and we can only do half of it with you conscious.’ He said and pulled the thin cotton sheet off her. She gasped, pulling the shirt down to her knees. Poison left the room, followed by a pillow being thrown at his head. 

 

Night got her gear on, and eventually found her raygun hidden under the mattress (‘Kobra, that sly motherfucker’. She guessed he hid it in case she had a nightmare and Pony wasn’t there to stop her shooting something when she woke up). She strapped it to the holster on her leg and went outside, where Deadly, Kobra, Ghoul, Jet and Poison were waiting for her by the Am. She smiled when Kobra removed his arm from Deadly’s waist when he saw her.   
‘Welcome out, crash queen!’ Deadly cooed. ‘I can’t believe it takes for you to pass out to get you out of your pants’ she said, and Night clapped her round the head. Ghoul wolf-whistled.  
‘I don’t know, did you really need to step in? I could have handled putting Night to sleep just fine’ he retorted, accidently starting a flirt-off.   
‘You know, being a girl’s best friend does mean you get these little perks.’ Deadly replied, and Night just blushed while Poison and Kobra fell against the Am laughing, and Jet sniggered.  
‘Seriously though, I would-‘  
‘Come on kids, leave her alone,’ Kobra butted in, and covered Night’s ears in an exaggerated movement, ‘Night, don't listen to them any more!’ he said, shouting as if he were disgusted, but still holding back laughter. Night just blushed and squirmed under Kobra’s grip. Poison tipped his head back, not pretending to be calm.   
‘Get in the car’ Kobra demanded, and pushed Night toward the passenger seat.   
“I’m driving!’ Poison yelled, and threw himself into the driver’s seat. Kobra flipped him off and slipped into the back with Jet. Ghoul and Deadly followed, still arguing about who was better at flirting. 

 

‘Please just swap seats with me, Night?’ Kobra begged from the backseat, where Ghoul and Deadly had continued to banter. It didn’t help that Deadly was pretty much sitting on top of Ghoul and Kobra, making it hard for Kobra to move or hit Ghoul.  
‘Seriously, baby, I’ve turned girls lez!’ Deadly cried.   
‘Doll, I’ve made guys gay for me. I win.’ Ghoul retorted.   
‘I’m not giving up this seat for the world, Kobra. You sit back there and deal with it’ Night laughed. Kobra just grumbled from his seat.  
They drove for an hour or so, eventually stopping at a run-down café that had been brought back to life somehow. By the looks of things, though, its new daily special was either cheap alk or drugs… every day.   
‘We’re gonna go grab our gear, meet you back here in five’ Ghoul said, and him and Jet jumped out.   
‘Jet uses?’ Night asked, shocked. Poison laughed.  
‘No, they’re in for parts. Guy in there brings in intel or engine parts cheap.’ Poison explained. There was a silence, and then Deadly whispered something in Kobra’s ear, and he tensed, and gasped. He undid his seatbelt quickly, and hopped out, ‘going to the bathroom’, closely followed by Deadly.  
‘Fuck.’ Night sighed. Seriously? They had to now? She was left alone with Poison again, and he just sighed.  
‘Every week, they do this’ Poison said. They sat in silence for a moment.  
‘Care to explain why I’m actually out of Pony’s sight?’ Night asked. She needed answers. Poison didn’t answer soon enough, and kept glancing out the window. Eventually, after a quick arm-slap from Night, he broke.   
‘Korse really wants your head, baby. Not more than me or Ghoul, but he would literally kill to make an example out you. No teens make it out into the dust without being noticed. Zie’s setting zie’s ways, and Kobra decided that like any maturing adult you should move out. He knew you wouldn’t if we asked first, so you’re here. Don’t you dare tell him I told you this, but… In short, sugar, I asked Kobra to bring you out,’ Poison blushed as he spat out the words. He seemed like he both desperately needed to tell her, but also like he couldn’t. He kept talking.  
‘He said you thought I was cool, and I thought, hell, why did I never meet her? And he said that you thought I was some badass motherfucker, and even though, motor baby, that’s flattering, I didn’t want you living your life with just a handful of friends, with just stories to keep you happy. I didn’t want you under the illusion that all I do is fuck around-‘ he was stopped by Night’s lips hitting his cheek quickly, before just as swiftly pulling away. Her giant blue eyes stared at him. He looked dazed.  
‘You seriously thought that I was ignorant enough to only believe the stories? I wanted to meet you, all of you guys, but not because I knew you were sly or could get any girl; it was because you seemed cool.’ She whispered. They both sat still. Poison just looked straight ahead, like he couldn’t make eye contact. Night thought of ways to defuse the tension. In an attempt toward fixing things (was anything even broken?), she placed a fingerless-gloved hand on top his. He sucked in a breath, and turned the ignition. He opened the Am window and stuck his head out.  
‘Ghoul! Tell Kobra and Jet that I’ll be back in twenty!’ he shouted, and didn’t wait for Ghoul to respond. Leaving the window down, he drove down the empty, dusty road, headed nowhere. 

 

They had driven for four or five minutes when Night lost her patience.  
“What the actual fuck, man?! You bring me out on a drive, you seem perfectly fine, you tell me you think I’m cool, I tell you it’s mutual, kiss you and you don’t even talk to me?’ She blurts. Normally she would take it back, but she was pissed and now Pony’s restricting presence wasn’t there to stop her or shut her up. By this point Poison has stopped the car. She was about to start rambling again, when a set of lips crashed roughly onto hers. She didn’t move. She’d only ever fucked around with Harlequin, an old friend who’d left when things got too serious. No one else had ever touched her like this. She just sat there. It was ridiculous. She knew she should do something, move her hands or even simply kiss back, but she was gobsmacked. He pulled away, his eyes worried and cautious, but sparkled with excitement simultaneously.   
‘I have waited for this since Kobra first told me about you’ he purred, confident in himself. He leaned back in, more hesitant now. He had seen how shocked Night looked, of course. He kissed her again, much softer, questioning. Night couldn’t decide whether or not she wanted this. She barely knew Poison, how could she trust him? But now that her brain was only partly working, she went with her instincts. She kissed back, just as soft, inquisitive. He started to kiss her with more force, and one hand moved into her hair, which had fallen out of it’s pony tail in the wind when they were driving. When his tongue begged for entrance, she complied, opening her lips slightly. It felt natural, normal. Like her life since Pony had rescued her, since she met Kobra, had been building to this. However, she had learnt one thing from Deadly; always leave them wanting more. So she did. She pulled back, Poison’s hand still resting in her hair. Poison didn’t think anything of the kiss being broken, just moved onto kissing her neck, biting gently. It was harder than she expected to stop him, but she had learnt well from her friends. She placed a firm hand onto his chest, signalling for him to stop. When he did, he moaned slightly, disappointed with her ending their contact. She placed her forehead against his and smiled.  
‘Not in a car, not now, not with the guys and Deadly waiting for us’ she stated. He looked upset for a second, but then shook his head and smirked.   
‘Sugar, you’ve got high standards’ he breathed, and adjusted himself in his seat. He started up the Am again and turned back toward their friends.


End file.
